


Seconds

by rainingooblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Oiken - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, i love oiken so much, kuroo isnt actually in here but hes mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingooblah/pseuds/rainingooblah
Summary: 13,872 seconds; 3 hours, 51 minutes, 12 seconds.That’s how long until Kenma Kozume would meet his soulmate.





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on OiKen! Also my first Soulmate AU fanfic. 
> 
> I actually uploaded this before, but had an episode and removed all my stories, so I'm putting them back up!
> 
> (If you find any errors, please tell me lmao. I did not proofread this.)

_13,872 seconds; 3 hours, 51 minutes, 12 seconds._

That’s how long until Kenma Kozume would meet his soulmate.

He hated the fact that it bothered him so much. Kenma didn’t want to be so obsessive over it like a schoolgirl, but he did and he made sure that nobody knew how much this stupid counter meant to him. People saw him as someone who only cared about video games and a genius setter, not someone who cared about his soulmate counter.

He always wondered who his soulmate was. Were they male or female? Did they play video games or volleyball? Did they go to the same school, but never met? Are they older or younger? Did they care about their soulmate counter as much as he did or maybe more? Kuroo bothered Kenma about his timer since they were little. At first, Kuroo joked that they were soulmates, but their timers were different lengths and the way these timers worked wasn’t by realization, but when your timer runs out; when you’ve actually interacted with each other. No one knew how the timers worked. Some people called it the work of God, other witchcraft, others science. It was so odd how it knew the exact moment in time you would meet the love of your life and why you were meant for each other.

What if someone purposely stayed in their house so they wouldn’t have to meet their soulmate? And that’s what Kenma intended to do. Despite the fact that he was so interested in who the special person was, he was curious on how the timers worked. So he stayed at home, doing the usual: play video games, message his few friends back from time-to-time, set a volleyball as he laid on his bed thinking about life…

And he forgot about the timer that ticked away as Kenma wasted each second. He was so occupied with other thoughts, he didn’t recognize how much time had passed, nor did he bother to check as he slipped on his shoes and slipped out the door, PSP in hand as he headed towards his favourite pastry shop, for he was hungry for apple pie. And as he walked, eyes glued to his PSP, casually looking up every few seconds to watch where he was going, his timer ticked down, second by second…

 

* * *

 

Oikawa Tooru was such a schoolgirl, and he embraced it. He would talk with his fans, Iwazumi and the volleyball team, and even other volleyball teams about his soulmate counter. He constantly asked around if they knew anyone who had the same time counter as him, but alas he never succeeded, but he never gave up. With every closing second, he went outside as much as he could in his free time, which was almost never. It frustrated Oikawa at how much his counter just sat there on his wrist, imprinted on his skin, and mocked him. He wanted to meet them already. He wanted to hold them and kiss them, and feed them his love. He wanted to cuddle with them, take silly pictures together, and pictures of them when they weren’t looking.

He wanted to love and be loved by his soulmate. Sighing, he looked down at his timer: _767; 12 minutes, 47 seconds_. Screaming, he scrambled out of his bed and rushed to slip his shoes on. He was so busy daydreaming of his soulmate, he didn’t notice how low his timer was. He fiddled with his hair for a few minutes before looking at the sight of his outfit and screeching in terror. He didn’t want to just be casually dressed when meeting the love of his life. He frantically looked for the perfect outfit, and knocking on his bedroom door filled the silence.

“Tooru, honey, are you okay?” Oikawa’s mother called from the other side of the closed door. Oikawa opened it, dressed and ready with only 7 minutes and 2 seconds left on the clock.

“Yes, I’m seven minutes away from meeting my soulmate! Gotta go Mom, love you!” Oikawa calls, running through his house and out his door, his mother behind him, smiling profoundly, ecstatic that her son was finally meeting the person he'll be spending the rest of his life with.

“Bring them home for dinner!” She calls to her son, already halfway down the street.

“I’ll try!” Oikawa decided to head to his favourite pastry store and buy their milk-bread. His mom made some pretty good milk bread, but considering the fact that he had eaten the rest of it, he decided to just buy some. Maybe he could share it with his soon-to-be lover. He giggled at the thought of feeding his soulmate his favourite food, and all he needed was a face to complete the thought. The pastry shop wasn’t too far from his house and was there in under a few minutes, especially since he ran the whole way there. It didn’t really bother him running the whole way there. He had a good amount of stamina from all those years of playing and training volleyball, but it did make him visibly sweaty and he instantly regretted running the whole way.

“Oikawa Tooru, it’s nice to see you here again. I’m assuming you ate all of your mother’s milk bread?” the owner of the pastry shop greeted the third year. He, the pastry chef, noticed Oikawa’s distressed attire and questioned the boy. “You all right? You’re sweating and disheveled.”

“Ah!” Oikawa gasped, fixing his appearance through the reflection of the window. “I ran all the way here. I’m meeting my soulmate in,” Oikawa checked is counter, his eyes widening like UFO’s. “three, two, one…” There was a soft bell chime, signaling the door had opened, and Oikawa was shocked as he felt a soft bump on his back. Oikawa hummed in surprise, anxious to turn around and finally meet his soulmate.

“Oh, sorry.” He heard the voice of a boy and he almost squealed in delight.

“It’s all righ-!” Oikawa didn’t even get to finished his sentence before finally setting his eyes on the figure of Kenma Kozume, who hadn't even dared to look up at Oikawa, and only paid attention to his game as he went around the tall brunette.

“Kenma, you should really watch where you’re going. That PSP is going to kill you one day because you’re not careful.” The pastry chef scolded with a chuckle. “Apple pie, I presume?” Kenma hummed in response, sitting at a random middle table that was attached the wall, his eyes still glued to that damn PSP. Oikawa tried to contain himself, but he couldn’t help but stare at the boy. His two-toned hair seemed to fit him, even though Oikawa knew nothing about the boy beside he looks really into video games and comes to this pastry shop for apple pie often, but this was all just a deduction. “You guys really are soulmates, coming to the same shop all the time and ordering the same old pastries.” The chef explained, setting down an apple pie in front of Kenma, and milk bread at the seat across the pudding-head. The word “soulmates” caught Kenma’s attention.

“Huh?” was all he could say as he paused his game, and checked the counter on his wrist. It had hit zero seconds, for God knows how long and Kenma’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He looked up at the pastry chef, and all the pastry chef did was smile and point behind Kenma - he pointed at Oikawa.

“It’s on the house, kids.” The chef smiled and walked away, and into the back kitchen, leaving Oikawa and Kenma alone to talk and also to prepare some more pastries for other customers.

Kenma looked behind and his eyes settled on Oikawa and all he could think was, “what horrible fashion”, but he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of finally meeting his soulmate and not fretting over his stupid counter, and Kuroo testing his patience by always asking to look at it, or wanting to come along to meet his soulmate.

Oikawa was completely lost in his soulmate’s golden-brown eyes, and Oikawa smiled, for he finally had a face and a name to think of and with a smirk, Oikawa told Kenma, “You know, Kenma Kozume, your eyes look like coming home.”

And all Kenma could do was smile.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME VALIDATION. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :3c


End file.
